If You Say That Little Thing Maybe I Will Say That Something!
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Ia adalah Ciel Phantomhive / Ia adalah Alois Trancy / Kedua pemuda yang mau menginjak usia dewasa tersebut, dipertemukan di sebuah akademi elit di London. Pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja ketika mereka satu kompartemen di kereta membuat mereka menjadi sahabat yang cocok satu sama lain walaupun dengan kepribadian dan latar keluarga yang bertolak belakang. /RnR? Update Ch 2
1. Chapter 1 : Nothing Special, Maybe

I

..:.: Prolog :.:..

* * *

Ia adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

Ia adalah Alois Trancy.

Kedua pemuda yang mau menginjak usia dewasa tersebut, dipertemukan di sebuah akademi elit di London. Pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja ketika mereka satu kompartemen di kereta membuat mereka menjadi sahabat yang cocok satu sama lain walaupun dengan kepribadian dan latar keluarga yang bertolak belakang.

Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah anak-anak seusianya, berparas imut dengan tingkah egois yang cukup parah masuk ke Akademi Waston demi mencari jejak kenangan sang ayah, Vincent Phantomhive yang merupakan siswa Akademi Waston dan juga Prefek yang bernaung di Asrama Biru. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya ataupun tujuannya karena di usia semuda itu Ciel berhasil memajukan Phantom Company dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak banyak orang yang tahu jika Ciel adalah Direktur Phantom Company dan perusahaannya berkembang pesat dengan tidak lazim karena trik-trik rahasia yang di keluarkan sang pemilik surai kelabu tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Trancy, ia masuk ke Akademi Waston karena paksaan orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai sang "Pewaris" Trancy Company satu-satunya. Pemuda dengan iris ocean blue itu sebenarnya tak berminat dengan dunia bisnis mengingat ia sangat menyadari tentang kapasitas otaknya yang tidak begitu bagus dalam menampung pelajaran. Alois lebih suka bernyanyi, berdansa, dan melukis. Baginya bidang seni lebih menarik dan memberi kebebasan tanpa batas ketika otaknya berharap mendapatkan pencerahan atau hanya sekedar mencari pelampiasan kegundahan. Tapi apa mau dikata, orang tuanya menentang dan ia hanya sanggup menahan diri dan berjalan di jalan yang sudah ditentukan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan keduanya bertemu disini di Akademi Waston! Ciel yang biasanya hanya mau mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, kini lebih banyak bicara semenjak bertemu Alois. Dan juga Alois, yang biasanya hanya murung di bawah pohon sembari menatap nilai-nilainya kini sudah bisa tertawa riang sembari bernyanyi atau sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya semenjak bertemu Ciel.

Keduanya berharap bisa menikmati kehidupan di Akademi Waston. Tapi, entah apa yang ada di depan, menunggu mereka. Akankah ada peristiwa aneh? Mendebarkan? Belahan jiwa? Saingan? Yang mana?

* * *

If You Say that Little Think Maybe I Will Say That Something! Belongs to Kaori Suruga

Kuroshitsuji Belongs To Yana Toboso

OOC, Abal, Typo, Warning! Yaoi/So-Ai Inside

SebasCiel & ClaudeAlois

Don't like, don't read!

[K]

Chapter 1 : Nothing Special, Maybe

* * *

.

.

.

Sang pemilik surai secerah mentari kini sibuk berdendang sembari memasukkan beberapa buah buku untuk mata pelajaran Mr. Spears ke dalam tasnya. Tak jauh dari si pemuda, lelaki imut dengan iris biru kelabu juga tengah sibuk menyimpan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam salah satu kantong tasnya.

Ciel dan Alois selain sahabat, kebetulan lainnya yang mereka miliki adalah mereka satu angkatan, satu asrama, dan juga satu kamar. Bahkan kelas mereka juga sama.

Biasanya di pukul 7 seperti pagi ini, Alois masih selonjoran di atas kasur walaupun sudah mengenakan seragam. Tapi semua rutinitas akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat apabila sudah masuk ke dalam jadwal Mr. Spears. Guru paling galak kata senior tingkat tiga, pembunuh berdarah dingin kata senior tingkat dua, terlalu teliti kata teman seangkatan, dan terlalu tepat waktu menurut Ciel dan Alois.

Maka dari itu, setiap pelajaran Alois akan bangun sangat pagi agar tidak terlambat di kelas sang guru killer —terkecuali Ciel yang memang sudah membiasakan dirinya bangun pagi semenjak berencana memasuki Akademi Waston .

Alois menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, mengecek siapa tahu ada yang salah dengan seragamnya atau rambutnya atau wajahnya.

"Berhenti mematutkan dirimu di kaca berulang kali, Alois. Kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari lima kali." Gerutu Ciel yang mulai risih melihat kenarsisan sahabatnya itu.

Alois yang walau kena sindiran —yang sebenarnya sudah biasa oleh Ciel, ia tetap memutar-mutar tubuhnya di cermin yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu sembari bersenandung riang. "Penampilan di pagi hari itu penting, Ciel."

Ciel hanya membalas tingkah Alois dengan pandangan ngeri karena nada bicara Alois yang cukup —terlalu cukup malah membuat bulu tengkuk Ciel berdiri, kucing penjaga asrama kabur, dan Mr. Spears melemparnya dengan kapur. Ok yang terakhir itu hanya candaan, karena kenyataannya adalah Alois memang setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan pasti akan terkena serangan kapur Mr. Spears yang melegenda karena tidak bisa menahan kantuknya di mata pelajaran sejarah dunia Mr. Spears.

Ciel mengakui pelajaran sejarah dunia memang butuh konsentrasi tingkat dewa agar tidak menjadi salah satu siswa yang menjadi sasaran layang kapur sang guru. Ia pun harus berkali-kali setidaknya minimal tiga kali dalam satu jam mencubit kakinya, tangannya, menepuk pipi, bahkan nyaris menusuk tangannya dengan pensil —oke yang terakhir memang berlebihan tapi masih diperhitungkan sebagai cara terakhir menghindari hukuman paling berat yaitu tambahan tugas selama liburan.

Lamunan sang surai kelabu sukses menghilang karena Alois sudah berteriak di depan pintu dengan suara yang bahkan tetangga rela kehilangan sebelah sandal mereka demi menghentikan teriakan penghancur kaca milik Alois yang melengking —atau mungkin sengaja dibuat demikian? Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Alois dan God tentunya.

"Hentikan suara itu atau kuhancurkan pita suaramu, Trancy!" Erang Ciel yang melaju kearah Alois kemudian menuju kelas Mr. Spears.

* * *

[K]

.

.

"Ciel, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Alois sambil cengar-cengir di depan stand roti dan gula-gula favoritnya.

"Aku cukup Stew saja dengan Apple Pie."

"Hee? Kau makan sedikit sekali?! Pantas saja tubuhmu tak bertambah tinggi, Ciel sayang." Ledek Alois sambil sibuk mencomot beberapa kue, spaghetti, dan salad ke dalam nampan makan siangnya.

Lagi, Ciel entah sudah keberapa kalinya menghujamkan _death glare_ yang juga untuk kesekian kalinya terpental sia-sia karena tak begitu berpengaruh pada sahabatnya yang sudah mulai kebal tersebut. "Awas, makan sebegitu banyak akan menyebabkan kau mati muda karena kadar gula tinggi, Alois." Balas Ciel.

"Begitukah, Phantomhive muda? Anda sungguh berhati mulia mau menasehatiku. Biarkan aku memberi hormat dengan sepantasnya."

Alois menyilangkan kakinya kemudian melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih ujung celananya, menariknya sedikit seperti menyibakkan sebuah gaun.

"Oh, maaf Phantomhive, aku tidak bisa membungkuk lebih rendah lagi karena perbedaan tinggi badan kita. Aku mohon maaf." Ucap Alois disusul gelak tawa yang cukup menarik perhatian siswa yang berada di dekat mereka.

Ciel sempat jengkel dan memasang raut kesal dengan telinga sedikit kemerahan menahan amarah. Tapi, karena ia merasa dirinya lebih bisa bersikap dewasa ketimbang Alois. Ciel hanya membalas si Trancy muda dengan jitakan di kepala yang lumayan membuat dunia berputar beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Trancy muda. Aku kembalikan hormatmu dengan taburan bintang."

Sekarang Alois yang mengirimkan Ciel _death glare_ dari kedua iris ocean blue miliknya. "Kuso! Ini sakit!"

"Jangan merengek hanya karena sebuah ji—"

"—Hei, kalian berdua."

Kalimat Ciel terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang kini mulai mendekat kearah mereka. Dua sosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan beruntungnya lagi diberikan wajah rupawan buah karya God Hand sukses mengeliminasi jarak yang kini hanya berkisar 10 centimeter.

Ciel dan Alois sukses terpukau oleh kedua sosok rupawan di depan mereka. Ciel terpana pada iris merah ruby milik pemuda berambut hitam sedangkan Alois nyengir gak jelas menatap iris keemasan pemuda yang satunya.

"Ehm."

Dehaman sang surai kehitamanan sukses menghapus lamunan Ciel dan Alois yang terpana. "Kalian? Anak tahun pertama?"

"Ya." Balas Ciel dan Alois kompak.

"Bisa kita duduk disana?" Tunjuk pemilik iris merah ruby itu pada sebuah meja bermuatan empat orang yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Tentu!" Balas Alois langsung, girang dan Ciel hanya melempar pandang asal.

* * *

[K]

.

.

" Aku Sebastian Michaelis dan ini temanku Claude Maaf kami memanggil kalian. Tapi, kalian cukup mengganggu antrian tanpa kalian sadari tadi." Ucap Sebastian yang membuka percakapan.

Ciel dan Alois cuma bisa saling pandang kemudian menunduk minta maaf karena menjadi salah satu penyebab macet di cafetaria.

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan mata biru kelabunya yang lebar, "Maafkan kami, senior. Kami tidak bermaksud."

"—Benar, aku tidak sengaja menjadi sumbu kemacetan, ini semua karena Ciel mengajakku berdebat."

Sontak Ciel melotot marah. Bagaimana bisa? Dasar Trancy muda, tak bisa melihat yang bening sedikit langsung bermain licik.

Dengan tenang Ciel membalas, "Tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan senior. Dia memang sedikit labil walau usianya mau menginjak 16 tahun."

"Hei! Setidaknya tinggi badanku masih lebih baik darimu!" Gerutu Alois tak mau kalah.

Sebastian sih Cuma senyum-senyum penuh arti melihat pertengkaran Ciel dan Alois sedangkan Claude hanya menatap datar seperti ciri khas karakter pribadinya.

"Kalian lucu sekali." Sebastian angkat bicara. "Menyenangkan melihat anak-anak tahun pertama seperti kalian. Akh, aku lupa. Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri pada kami."

Alois langsung berdiri sambil cengengesan untuk kesekian kalinya, "Gomenasai, senpai! Perkenalkan, aku Alois Trancy dan yang di sebelahku—"

Ciel ikut berdiri kemudian membungkuk. "—Perkenalkan, aku Ciel Phantomhive."

Dan dari sinilah musim semi Phantomhive dan Trancy muda dimulai. Akankah berjalan mulus? Ataukah aka nada bumbu-bumbu suram dalam kisah mereka? Apakah Sebastian dan Claude akan ikut terlibat dalam alur kisah duo remaja tersebut?

* * *

[K]

.

.

To be continue

_A/N : Yak satu lagi fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji! *Padahal yang lain-lain belum kelar*_

_Masih pembukaan awal, semoga ide berkembang kearah yang bagus._

_Thanks yang udah baca, review please~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mysterious Club

"Menjauh!"

"Tapi Ciel kau harus mau!"

Ciel menggeliat risih ketika Alois menindih tubuhnya yang terlentang di atas kasur. Tapi, seperti tak peduli Alois malah tetap melanjutkan aktivitas tindih-menindih itu dengan raut manja.

"Ayolah Ciel!" Eluhnya yang persis seperti seorang gadis yang meminta dibelikan sebuah boneka.

"Ukh, menying-kir! Aku tak bisa bernafas, bodoh!"

Iris ocean blue milik Alois kini beralih menatap mata kelabu sang Phantom sembari menggoyangkan kakinya riang yang membuat rambut pirangnya berayun-ayun diantara wajah tirusnya.

"Aku akan menyingkir ketika kau mengatakan iya." Ucap Alois sembari tersenyum, senyum tanpa dosa.

Ciel pun akhirnya memutuskan menyerah. Yah, lebih baik ia menyerah daripada nyawanya melayang hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

"Nah, harusnya kau mengatakan iya sedari tadi. Jadi kau tidak akan tersiksa karena kutindih."

"Tutup mulutmu, aku terpaksa."

"Yaya, lekas bersiap-siaplah."

* * *

If You Say that Little Think Maybe I Will Say That Something! Belongs to Kaori Suruga

Kuroshitsuji Belongs To Yana Toboso

OOC, Abal, Typo, Warning! Yaoi/So-Ai Inside

SebasCiel & ClaudeAlois

Don't like, don't read!

[K]

Chapter 2 : Mysterious Club

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Ciel dan Alois melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengan semua siswa Akademi Waston. Bangun, berbenah, sarapan, belajar di kelas, dan ekstrakuler. Tunggu, ekstrakuler sepertinya belum termasuk. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka murid baru, ingat. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu club yang ada di Akademi Waston. Lebih tepatnya memutuskan untuk mencari terlebih dahulu.

_Waston Academy_, sekolah elit yang terdiri dari berbagai orang-orang dari kalangan elit tentu memiliki club yang cukup banyak dan tidak seperti sekolah biasa. Bayangkan, dimana kau akan menemukan sekolah yang memiliki "Club Golf" dengan lapangan golf pribadi di dekat sekolah? Ayolah, _Waston Academy_ itu sangat teramat luas. Jika kalian memutuskan untuk melihat dari atas, _Waston Academy_ akan seperti sebuah kota kecil.

Lalu ada "Club Peneliti Hantu" yang memiliki _Horror House_ dan kuburan pribadi untuk mereka teliti. Hei, kuburan pribadi?! Hanya orang yang begitu banyak memiliki uang dan otak yang tidak waras akan masuk ke klub tersebut. Banyak yang berpikir, bahkan Ciel dan Alois sekali pun bahwa club itu hanya dihuni satu dua orang. Tapi ternyata tidak hanya satu, dua, atau sepuluh tetapi dua puluh orang! Ternyata cukup banyak yang tidak waras di Akademi Waston, yah Ciel dan Alois tak mau menjadi salah satunya.

* * *

[K]

.

.

Waktu pun terus berlalu dan sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Ciel dan Alois memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kantin sekolah setelah mengelilingi beberapa club. Mereka belum menemukan club yang ingin mereka masuki dan masih tersisa cukup banyak club yang belum mereka jelajahi.

Alois meringkuk di meja sembari menekuk kedua alisnya, "Bagaimana ini Ciel?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam sembari kembali meminum teh dengan gaya elegan.

"Hei Ciel—"

Iris Kelabu sang Phantomhive muda menatap Alois datar, Alois juga balik membalas dengan mata seperti seekor anak anjing yang telah dibuang majikan di tengah hujan. Oke itu berlebihan tapi kalian tahu ke-imutan Trancy muda, pesona nya sama seperti tatapan anjing imut yang minta dipungut.

Ciel menghela nafas pelan, "Kita hanya perlu mencarinya pelan-pelan. Memilih club tidak harus kita putuskan dalam sehari."

Alois mengangguk setuju sembari menyeruput lemon tea miliknya, "Kau benar. Hah, kenapa disini tak ada club yang menyenangkan?"

"Kalian hanya belum menemukannya." Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang.

Sontak Alois dan Ciel berbalik kearah sumber suara dan mereka menemukan sosok gagah yang sudah familiar di ingatan mereka. Kedua senior mereka, Sebastian dan Claude.

"Ah, selamat siang ,Senpai!" Seru Alois girang sembari mengayunkan tangannya.

Sebaliknya Ciel merespon datar sembari sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, "Selamat siang, Senpai."

"Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu! Boleh kan, Ciel?" Balas Alois sembari melempar pandangan berbinar pada Ciel.

"Ya."

Kemudian Sebastian menarik salah satu kursi di sisi Ciel dan Claude di sisi Alois. Meletakkan nampan mereka nyaris bersamaan diatas meja.

Sebastian tersenyum, "Sepertinya kalian sibuk hari ini."

"Begitulah, kami sedang melihat-lihat club. Tapi, belum menemukan satu pun yang sesuai." Balas Alois yang diikuti anggukan santai Ciel.

"Hm, club? Kalian mencari club yang seperti apa?"

Ciel kini angkat bicara, "Aku ingin sebuah club yang tidak terlalu terpaku pada waktu berkumpul. Tidak begitu ketat dan bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan olahraga."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Trancy?"

Alois mengerutkan alisnya, "Hm, aku setuju dengan tidak terlalu terpaku dengan waktu. Aku ingin menemukan club yang membebaskanku datang kapan pun aku mau dan melakukan apa yang aku suka."

"Kapan pun?" Ulang Claude.

"Ya, kapan pun. Aku butuh club yang bisa membuatku nyaman berada disana."

Sebastian menatap Ciel dan Alois bergantian dengan penuh arti lalu beralih menatap Claude kemudian tersenyum. Sebaliknya Claude hanya diam.

"Bagaimana jika kalian bergabung dengan club kami?"

Ciel dan Alois saling menatap bingung, "Club apa yang kau maksudkan, senpai?" Tanya Ciel.

Sebastian dan Claude bangkit dari meja bersamaan. "Ikut kami."

"—Eh?"

* * *

[K]

.

.

"Selamat datang di club kami!" Seru Sebastian sembari membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang terletak di sederetan ruang club lainnya di gedung bagian timur.

Ciel dan Alois masuk mengekori Sebastian dan Claude yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Mata Ciel dan Alois kini mulai sibuk menyusuri ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut.

Iris kelabu Ciel terpaku pada lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung anggun di dinding bercat putih dengan ukiran gaya eropa abad pertengahan tersebut. Lukisan-lukisan dari beberapa pelukis terkenal, mudah bagi Ciel untuk mengetahuinya karena ia juga tertarik dengan lukisan dan mengoleksi beberapa. Tapi, lukisan terkenal seperti ini sungguh aneh jika terpajang di sebuah ruangan club.

Sebaliknya, Alois tertarik dengan biola yang tergantung anggun di sebuah lemari dengan kotak kaca. Kenapa ada sebuah biola? Alois bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah sebuah club musik atau seni.

Ciel akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sebenarnya ini club apa, senpai?"

Sebastian membalasnya sembari tersenyum, "Menurutmu?"

Ciel menjawab dengan datar, "Club Seni?"

Sebastian dan Claude beralih menatap Alois, "Lalu menurutmu?"

"Hng—" Alois meletakkan satu jari telunjukknya di dahi, "—Sama seperti Ciel."

Sebastian tersenyum puas, "Kalian salah."

"Eh?!" Alois dan Ciel terkejut dengan sempurna.

Alois mulai menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut, "Lalu apa, senpai?"

"Kami adalah Club Misterius!" Ucap Sebastian sembari memasang pose memalukan. Ah silahkan bayangkan sendiri pose apa itu.

Ciel melipat kedua lengannya kemudian menatap datar sang pemilik iris ruby, "Lalu, kegiatan club ini?"

Sebastian melangkah ke sisi kirinya dan menarik sebuah kursi kayu polos. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melipat kedua kakinya layaknya pose duduk seorang gentleman Inggris.

"Kalian ingin tahu?"

"Tentu!" Seru Alois dengan menggebu-gebu.

Claude yang selama ini hanya diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kami melakukan apapun."

Alois memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar melayang diatasnya. "Maksudmu?" Balas Alois.

"Kami melakukan apapun yang kami suka tetapi sebagai gantinya—"

"—Kami akan melakukan beberapa permintaan yang diajukan pada kami." Balas Sebastian tenang.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti melaksanakan beberapa tugas, permintaan tolong, atau kasus seperti itukah?" Sela Ciel.

Iris ruby Sebastian kini sibuk menatap mata pemuda bersurai kelabu itu kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Bukan sebuah senyuman ceria seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi sebuah senyuman yang menggoda. Ciel sedikit lagi terpesona seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau benar." Balas Claude yang juga sibuk menatap Alois.

"Seperti itulah, Phantomhive." Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah mendekati Ciel dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Jadi, keputusanmu?"

Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju pintu dan tepat di sela daun pintu berwarna cokelat itu, Ciel berhenti dan kembali menatap sang iris ruby dari sudut matanya.

"Akan kami pikirkan." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu, melangkah menjauh dari ruang club.

"—Eh?! Tunggu aku, Ciel!"

Alois bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian membungkuk sesaat sebelum pergi. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Senpai!"

_Blam!_

Claude kemudian menatap Sebastian dengan mata dinginnya, "Apakah mereka akan bergabung?"

Sebastian kembali tersenyum, senyum sempurna iblis yang sanggup menawan hati manusia. "Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?"

[K]

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue

_A/N : Yak akhirnya update dan gaje wkwkwk_

_Akankah Ciel dan Alois bergabung? Perkiraannya pasti iya kan tapi entahlah lol_

_Arigatou minna sudah baca FF gaje ini, jika bersedia review ya~_


End file.
